Goop-shroom
Goop-shroom (Goop-Shroom in Battle for Neighborville) is a Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, respectively. It is similar to the Fume-shroom, except for the fact that it fires goop, instead of fumes, that can stun the zombies and deals damage over time. Its attack is named Goop (In Garden Warfare 2, the direct hit is called Super Goop, but the damage over time is just named Goop). In Battle for Neighborville, its attack more closely resembles Grody Goop, likely in reference to goop no longer being an ability for the Chomper. Its closest zombie counterpart is the Loudmouth Bot. Origins Colorwise, Goop-shroom heavily resembles the green skin-head (Cortinarius austrovenetus), an inedible brightly coloured green gilled fungus related to the emperor webcap (Cortinarius archeri) (the mushroom that Fume-shroom most resembles) that naturally occurs in south eastern Australia. Overall-apearancewise, Goop-shroom resembles a Fume-shroom colored green. Goop-shroom's name comes from the Chomper ability that it fires at zombies to slow them down. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' MEDIUM RANGE: GOOP Goops Zombies, which slows them down and makes them easy targets. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Fires goop at nearby zombies, slowing them down. Strategies With The Goop-shroom is an ideal counter to almost any zombie that can be slowed down, hence its rarity. Any zombie that is hit by it will suffer a 75% speed penalty and become temporarily unable to use any abilities. The Goop-shroom can stop an Engineer riding a Jackhammer in its tracks, and immobilize an All-Star, allowing other plants to attack it or even ruin a Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump if it hits him at the critical moment. In Goop-shroom is very effective in Gardens & Graveyards, as it can immobilize a zombie that enters the point, allowing respawning plants to kill them easily. Goop-shroom is really effective in Wall-nut Hills when defending Crazy Dave's mansion, as the slowing down effect will make it harder for them to make it to the door. This is also great in Garden Ops at defeating zombie bosses, specifically Baron von Bats. An effective strategy is to place two Goop-shrooms in spawnable plant pots near each other. Then, when Baron von Bats appears between the two Goop-shrooms, they will Goop him again and again, keeping him stuck in his Gooped state, disabling Baron von Bat's ability to teleport almost completely, thus making him weak and easier to defeat. This plant is best used when there is another plant or two around to finish off the Gooped target. The Goop-shroom's main weakness is its inability to slow down certain zombies. Coffin Zombies, Outhouse Zombies, and Barrel Pirates are completely immune to it while Screen Door Zombies, Newspaper Zombies, and Map Pirates can use their shields to block the Goop. This renders the Goop-shroom unable to slow them down unless it attacks them from behind, and as Goop-shroom deals only minimal damage, it is rather ineffective against these zombies. It also as medium range, allowing it to be sniped from long range if placed out in the open. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Goop Card.png|Goop-shroom's sticker in ''Garden Warfare Goop-shroom gw.png|Goop-shroom's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Goop-shroomSticker.png|Goop-shroom's sticker in ''Garden Warfare 2 Goop-shroomGW2Des.png|Goop-shroom's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *It, Heal Flower, and Pea Cannon are the only Spawnable Plants which does not appear in any of the original games. **However, Pea Cannon is based on Peashooter, while Heal Flower is based on Sunflower and Marigold. *Even though its cap is green, which normally represents the color of a mushroom's spores, it shoots regular Goop (which is purple) instead of Super Sticky Goop (which would be green, matching its projectile color). This trait is shared with Sea-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. **This is non-applicable to Battle for Neighborville, as Goop-shroom's Goop more closely resembles Grody Goop, which is green. *It could make zombie bosses permanently stop where they are, except for Gargantuar, Yeti Zombie and Giga Gargantuar (as they are less affected by movement-impairing effects). However, this exploit was partially fixed in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *It is the only plants in the Garden Warfare series to have a model that is just a recolor of another plant's model (in this case, Fume-shroom.) *It had its fire rate reduced in the Legends of the Lawn DLC to minimize the chance of them "stun-locking" a target if more than one was attacking the same target. *This is the only potted plant to directly use the ability, completely unchanged, of a playable plant class. In Goop-shroom's case, it uses the unchanged regular Goop ability of the Chomper. **However, in Garden Warfare 2, the name of its attack (for a direct hit) is called Super Goop, changed from the Chomper's Goop. Because of this, it could be argued that because one aspect, the name, is different from the Chomper's Goop in Garden Warfare 2, it is changed from the Chomper's Goop ability. See also *Loudmouth Bot *[[Fume-shroom (Spawnable)|Fume-shroom (Grow-a-Pot)]] ru:Слюнегриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Uncommon plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Consumables Category:Poisonous plants